This Love Story, Hermione
by snowwhiteblackbeau
Summary: Hermione loves Ron But when a kiss that Is shared Between Draco interfere's with her feelings towards him, she is forced to choose, to break her own heart or to break theirs...
1. Surprise for Hermione

Hermione couldn't help but wonder who her roommate would be, she was living with a guy, in the prefects dorm. she couldn't help but wonder how he'd looked like, if he was a nerd like her. Or even if the person was a hottie.

She fumbled up the staircase leading towards the prefects dorm room, in total awe of the structure, it was massive, somehow it looked like it was a mansion in a castle itself. The appearance of Hogwarts tend to do that to people even after years being there. Even for, Ms Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron thankfully are back early from their summer holidays, and are at their dorm rooms right now, sadly she couldn't get to share the same dorm as them. Head girl meant that she had to live in another dorm with another guy. That got her head spinning. A boy, whom she'd probably never even met before.

Excited to know who he was. She hoped it would be someone capable of working together with her. Someone trustworthy.

Hermione had been dating Ron recently, " He's been really sweet to me this past few months and his sister, Ginny has been with Harry since last year, they look like a perfect match even though they can sometimes be hard headed like me, they do have their frequent rows now and then. Well , I've been really uptight these past years and now that I'm growing up, I really have to learn to loosen up a little, if not I might get myself into some deep trouble….somehow" thought Hermione to herself.

--

"I wonder how Granger will take this news, now that she's head girl and I'm head boy, maybe this is my chance…"thought Malfoy. He'd already reached the dorm room earlier to unpack his personal belongings since all the luggages were already unpacked when he got there. Hermione still didn't have a clue who was head boy and that delighted him. She was in for a rude shock.

Malfoy, oblivious to the changes that Hermione has undergone during winter break was in for a rude shock himself too. Now Hermione was well endowed and had wider hips that accentuates her smooth curves. Hermione didn't know that Malfoy loved her deeply, ever since she stepped foot into Hogwarts.

His demeanor; mean and spiteful; was only a disguise and a reflection of what his father wanted him to be. Through the years his heart had grown fonder of her. And now all she felt for him, he knew; was only hatred; for making her life miserable. If only he was different somehow. He ached for her to acknowledge him, love him but his heart only had hurt, knowing that the Weasel had her, "what could she have seen In him that I don't!"

Filled with rage he removed his white dress shirt, " Damn you for making me angry Mudblood!"

--

"Where's that elf portrait, I think it might be on the left wing right here…..ouh here we are, right here…." Hermione said as she reached the entrance to the head prefects dorm room.

"Elementssolitare….what kind of a password is that? I'm sure that guy has to lay off the card games I swear.."

"Granted…and that person might next be you Ms Granger, welcome back to Hogwarts ." said the Elf in the portrait.

Hermione swore that she thought she had heard the elf snickered when she went in, but she decided to brush it away, least interested in knowing. She entered the first room on the left, excited to see her new room.

To her surprise, Malfoy was already in there. All dressed in his dress slacks… only.

"Granger!"


	2. Ron

"Oh God!" Hermione shrieked, shocked, quickly turning away from the half naked figure."Malfoy! What in the world are you doing only dressed in your trousers? 

"Shit you Granger! This is my space anyway, I can do whatever I want too, you know…I happen to be here and my shirt off, like what you see?… I've been working out, but obviously not for your benefit mud blood…" Malfoy spat.

"Anyway, why are you here, are you helping the Head Boy unpack? You don't need to kiss ass you know…wait, don't tell me…you're..the…head..boy? Hermione stammered.

"Ah yes Granger, now you know, I was going to surprise you and all but, indeed, I Am Head Boy…" 

"I Think I'm going to faint…." 

And with that, Hermione blacked out.

--

"Her dream was weird, it was a dream…consisted of Malfoy, she had thought Malfoy was hot, she dreamt she saw his soft chiseled muscles, his abs, he was hot. In her dream, he was carrying her to her bed, whispering that she looked beautiful as always, even in sleep, she looked beautiful. She felt surreal, it felt so real, it disgusted her. She began to awoke from her faint spell. 

Malfoy, she saw, watching her with an eagle's eye, tracing her every movement.

"_Was it all a dream? It felt so real, so weird…stop Malfoy is not kind and will never be.," _Hermione thought to herself.

Only then she started to realise, she was in the wrong room, in the wrong bed. Everything in there was green and silver. "_How have I not seen this, it's obvious I'm in the wrong room, I entered Malfoy's room." Hermione thought._

"Malfoy, I went into your room by mistake right? Oh my God, I'm sorry," Hermione blabbered and rushed out the door, blushing furiously. 

"How can I be so stupid not to have realized?" she mumbled to herself, making her way to her room.He said he…oh no…this is a disaster, he's the head boy!"

--

Hermione was still unable to accept Malfoy as head boy, he made her life there like hell, and now, she has to work with him. She was going to confront Professor McGonagall about this. She thought about it, till dinner time.

"Mione, what's bothering you? You've barely touched your food." Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry, it's just that that Malfoy, he's the head boy,"she professed,"Harry, you know how much I hate him."

"I had a bad feeling about this, it's never alright with Malfoy around."Ron spat.

Hermione felt better after her friends were there, especially Ron. She loved his sexy new look he'd gotten during their winter's break. His shaggy hair covering his eyes midway, his firm lean body when he was dressed in casual clothes. He was one of the most gorgeous looking guy in the school now. She couldn't believe they would both get together at first, but now, she believed.

--

"_Look at her all smiling around with weasel, ugh, It's disgusting" _thought Malfo_y._

Pansy Parkinson was beside him, leaning against him, snaking her hands around his waist, they looked like a perfect pair, infamous in many ways. Pansy was easily the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, she had a taut body and jet black hair, subtle elegant facial features that made her look womanly in every way. Always the centre of attraction in the Slytherin house. 

Malfoy, frowned, if only she knew.

--

As they left the dining hall, Harry left to meet up with Ginny, leaving Hermione and Ron to talk and have some alone time together.

"Umm, Mione, want to go for a stroll to the balcony? Or if you want, the garden?" Ron asked, shyly.

""Sure, Ron thanks for being with me…..(laughs)this feels really weird, like this."

Hermione grabbed a surprised Ron by his hands and pulled him along, running pass the hallways giggling and laughing at how awkward they were just moments ago. She led them to the fountain behind he garden. Not many knew about it. It was beautiful at night. They settled down on one of the benches knees grazing one another enjoying each other's company.

"Ron, how long have we dated?"

"Ouh I don't know…hmm…I don't remember….(laughs)" Ron said teasingly.

"Cut it out!" she replied grinning.

"Well at least you're smilling right?…Mione?…what was the matter?"

They sat there in silence for a while.

Hermione stood up walking towards the edges of the water fountain. 

"Nothing really…it'll be sorted out soon enough,"

Ron moved closer to her, she was lost in her thoughts. He took her hand in his, pulling her into a hug. She sighed relinquishing in the familiar comfort. She loved pushing Ron's hair away from his face, she loved holding him by the waist of his pants; tucking her thumb in the belt loops, he looked so delicious, dressed in his fitted blue tee and slacks. Her heart ached. She loved him.

She tip-toed to kiss his forehead. His eyelids, his cheeks and his lips. He smelled of oranges. She looked up into his eyes, seeing how happy he was to be with her, as she was with him. She planted a kiss lightly on his lips. Then, as he planted a kiss on her forehead, he whispered, " Mione, I love you." She shivered hugging him back tightly, never wanting to let go.


	3. Draco

Hermione trudged back to her own room passing through the common room, all smiles. When she heard Malfoy speak from the armchair, she was startled. Dressed in his silk trousers, and a white tank, precariously watching her, with intent.

"Granger, something funny to share? I'd like to hear it too…anyway we've got to go through plans for the next prefect meeting, care to join me?"

"Malfoy not now, it's getting late now. I'm tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?"Hermione spat.

"Granger, little mudblood, you still don't like me do you, we're forced to work together you know, whether you like it or not."

" I told you not to call me that!" Hermione replied angrily.

"Why Granger, afraid?"

Hermione moved closer to where Malfoy was standing, emotions stirring, burning with rage.

"I swear you little ferret, I am not afraid of you," she spat.

"Miss Know It All here thinks she's brave enough eh!"

"I know more than you know."

Out of the blue Malfoy pushed her onto the wall, his weight crashing down on her, trapping her, between his arms.

She was shocked. A sensation was forming in her stomach, it was overwhelming, a feeling she never felt before. His face was inches away from hers, his hair, brushing against her face, as silky as it looks. His eyes burning with intention.

His mouth came closer to her, leaning towards her ear, her breath quickened as he spoke in a low whisper.

"Fight me Granger, fight me away and I will do it, fight me and I promise I won't ever disturb you again…"

Hermione stared at Malfoy's eye's trying to read what they were portraying, something deep, most times he would never show even a flicker of it, he disguised it well.

"Your eye's fill with passion, Malfoy, in many cases I would never trust you," she hissed back.

"Then trust me on this one Granger…"

Malfoy leaned forward, closing the distance between their mouths, stopping only millimetres away. Breathing on her lips. She shuddered at the warmth of his breath, Her eyes straying to his mouth, longing to feel the touch of it. He placed the softest of kisses on her lips, drawing back momentarily. She drew a breath, and shuddered. She wanted more of him, more of his lips onto hers. She wanted to melt away in the kiss like it did just now. _Just fight him and all will be free…._She thought as her lips drew closer to his.

"I trust you…"

Her heart fluttered as she kissed his lips, melting, as his was too at the touch of hers against him. He pressed her against him, holding her waist, ready for more. As her lips parted, their tongues, intertwined. Soft moans of pleasure she cried out. His hands gently caressing her arms, As his kisses moved to her neck, kissing her at her pulse point, causing her to draw a quick breath, while her hands busied themselves by running through his hair. He always wanted her like this, she moaned.

As they drew a long breath, looked at one another, each searching their eyes mesmerized by what had just took place. She brushed away his platinum blonde hair, noting how blue his eyes were. Both inching closer to each other, desperate to get more. As their lips met…

"_AWHOO…HOO.AWHOO"_

_--_

Their moment was shattered into scattered glass, broken by a messenger owl behind the glass window. Leaving behind a letter on the sill, before leaving.

Both turned away from each other shy at what just happened. Malfoy let his hands drop from her sides and backed up away from her. Cold gust of wind enveloped her as he stepped back, she shuddered, aching for his warmth again. Her heart ached.

"_I think _that's for you Granger, that letter…"Malfoy said as he left the common room to his.

Hermione took the letter and read it quietly,

"_Dear Hermione,_

_How can I be apart from you for so long,_

_After you left, I've been empty for the whole evening, I've been thinking about you this whole time now,_

_Hermione, if you have anything to confide in, just tell me, I want to be the pillar of your strength_

_I love you._

_Ron" _

She leaned against the wall, knees weak, she crumpled to the floor. Blurred vision, as tears came streaming down . Through the night she cried, huddling in bed, confused.

--

Malfoy couldn't sleep, he'd been thinking about her ever since that moment, he heard her cry, but never did anything. He could just hear her through the silent rooms sobbing through the night. He didn't sleep as he wanted to comfort her, the cowardly way. He was too afraid that she would push him away, like in many other times previously.

He lay awake in bed, thinking, if they just had a spur of the moment fling or her feelings towards him.

--

The next morning, in the kitchen they bumped into each other, awkwardly.

"_Malfoy, what had happened yesterday with us? This sudden surge of feelings towards you wasn't there before, what had changed?"_ Hermione thought as she stared at Malfoy's broad shoulders, muscular and yet lean.

"Malfoy, anything on the prefect 's schedule we have to discuss about?" Hermione asked breaking the frigid silence in the room.

" Granger, eager to start? "

"Yes apparently, we both have to sit and discuss about the prefects patrol shifts and give it by the end of the day. Then we have to set an organizing committee to come help us with the dance preparation. Let's get it over and done with, the quicker the better."

Nearly two hours later, they were done discussing the patrol shifts and the possible committee members for the dance preparations.

"Malfoy, if you'll excuse me, we're done here and I wish to get to my charms homework, before it finishes itself."

"Go on ahead Granger, I don't care,"he replied, trying hard to be least interested.


	4. Trying

Hermione changed into a turqoise turtleneck and threw on some stockings and a black pleated skirt. And went out in search for Ron, it was a Saturday and they still had the weekends so she had thought they could spend the day together, all she wanted was to forget Draco, forget that incident.

"hey Mione, Ron's in the kitchen," Harry said munching in between mouthfuls.

"Morning Harry, any plans for today? Ginny?"

"Going out with Harry later, you guys can tag along with us if you want, we're going to Hogsmeade. Tag?" Ginny answered, blowing on her hot chocolate.

"We might, haven't thought about it though, let's have some girl time sometime soon,"

Hermione walked back towards the kitchen, Ron was leaning against the kitchen counter, already expecting her arrival. He wore only blue stripped trousers and a fitted white tank. His bed of hair, a mess, sticking out everywhere. He sipped his coffee. She sashayed towards him, leaning against thee counter beside him.

"Hogsmeade Ron? Tag Harry and Ginny?" she nudged him with her hips.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here with you, keep me company?" Ron replied with a wink, I still need my sleep, I've been awake till 5 am before falling asleep, thought about you all night. Missed you."

To know he stayed awake thinking about her made her feel guilty, but she wanted to compensate for her actions, so she agreed. She did miss him. But somehow. Malfoy was in her head too, crowding her thoughts.

--

Hermione went to chat with Harry and Ginny for a while while Ron went to freshen up, but he took so long she decided to peek in if he was ready.

She creaked his door open. Ron was on his bed, under the sheets the curtains closed. She crept in, closing the door quietly. In a pull of a string, she threw the curtains open and jumped on his bed.

"wake up sleepy head!" she shouted.

"Hmm…I don't wanna move, I need my beauty sleep" he replied groggily.

"Hmm…then I'll jump and sit on you till you wake up," Hermione said as she saddled his sleeping form on top of his sheets.

"Hmm…I can deal with that.."and with a swoop, he pulled her down onto the bed, she lying next to him face to face.

She kissed his cheeks, and still with his eyes closed, he smiled. She scooted closer, hugging him, leaning her head against the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around her. He smelled of coffee and oranges. Like yesterday He untied her ponytail, letting loose her smooth curls. He smelled her hair, it smelled of apples, and he loved the smell of her hair, he loved touching the curls and twirling his finger around it.

He kissed her forehead, lifting up her chin toward him, giving her a peck on the lips. She felt sleepy, drugged on his scent, welcoming her. Soon they were both fast asleep, in each other's arms.

It was already late afternoon when they awoke. Hermione had to finish her charms assignment before tomorrow, she wanted a day free from all homework. So she kissed Ron on the cheek, saying that she'll meet him later on, at dinner time.

She only hoped that Malfoy was nowhere in the common room, because she didn't want to talk about anything related to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elementssolitare, "

The elf let her in. 

She was cautious, checking around to see if Malfoy was there. He was nowhere in sight. She thanked her lucky stars. Only now will she be able to work, in peace.

She placed her books on her table. And flipped through the spells. There was fireball, wind, and elevation. Most of the time she and Malfoy were in the same classes, but luckily, he wasn't in her charms class. 

"Lammaspherocio…."she recited, "Lammaspherocio!" 

In an instant a small fireball formed at the tip of her wand. Then it flickered and died.

Her thoughts were still crowded, at the thought of Malfoy and Ron t the same time. Her houghts wondered at the pleasure she had with Malfoy how easily it felt with him.

She hated how much she loved it. 

"Ventus!" she screamed.

Soon a gust formed, but it grew stronger, and stronger, and soon, she wind had turned into a full fledge tornado. Whirling through her room. She panicked, wanting it to stop.

"Desino!"

But the winds didn't stop, it just blew through her room forcing her to retreat out the door as she watched her room being torn up table's flung to the wall, scattering to million shards and rubble.

Crookshanks, quickly rushed following Hermione out the door.

"Custo Desino!" a male voice boomed from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Dumbledore.

Realising who it was, she crumpled to the ground and wept. Her room was now gone, it would take days to clear and fix the mess. Now she had nowhere to go, and the dorm rooms beds were all taken up and were too small to fit in two witches.

"Ms Granger, are you hurt in any way?"

"No, Professor, I'm not injured. _But my heart is hurt, because I hate him so."_

"Very well then Ms Granger, I'll be on my way then, I trust that you'll be able to find a suitable sleeping area later on, be careful not to let that happen again Ms Granger."

And with that, he left.

"Ouh well crookshanks, I guess we have to got to sleep on the common room couch then. How about it?"

--

She didn't spoke a word of the accident even to anyone, not even Ron. This was embarrassing for her to have screwed up the spell and let it get loose and out of control. Dumbeldor also never breathed a word about it, what was done was done and need not be exploded bigger.

But all throughout dinner, she fiddled with the hem of her skirt, nervous, but participating in their conversations about Hogsmeade and the upcoming dance. The dance was a frequent topic among the tongues of the students as this was a ball, different from the ones they were used to. They were going to have to participate in games mostly done during the after party, like spin the bottle. And this dance, no teachers were to chaperone the dance, it was strictly, a prefects management.

This, however didn't interest her one bit, she was drifting to a daydream, thinking of the fluttering kisses and those piercing eyes. His body flat against hers. His fingers caressing her arms. His lips as soft as velvet, his hair so soft.

--

Malfoy 's gaze throughout dinner time drifted towards the Gryffindor 's table, only focused on a group.

He was observing her, she was detached from the conversation, playing with the hem of her skirt, nervous about something, she was really problematic, why did he fall for her in the first place? She was on his mind every minute. Every second he longed to touch her wavy hair, For her passionate kiss they had, reenacted.

Her hatred towards him had wavered after the incident yesterday, she still hated him but pondered her feelings towards him too. He was prepared for the best but not for the worst, he never got rejected, but Hermione was different, she was rebellious at heart. She could break his heart cold.

All he wanted was her now, only her.

--

"Mione! Hermione! We're dismissed…come lets get back to our dorms, you look really tired. How was your assignment?" Asked Ron.

"It was pretty hectic and surprising, literally drained me out. How are you catching up with yours?"

"Pretty much, not even a flicker. Seriously, I wonder how you manage to do it…" he spoke, as they parted to go to their own separate dorms.

Hermione just watched him go. Someone was watching her coming closer to her. She turned only to find Malfoy heading her direction to the dorms too. He was sure going to find out about the embarrassment she made and tell the whole school somehow. She loathed him, despise every drop of him. But her heart tells her that he's not such a bad guy. He was one of the most good looking guys around in the school, he was eye- candy. And his kisses, flavorful.

--

She made her way toward her dorm, knowing that her room was in a total mess, she went to the bathroom to take a hot bubble bath, one of the muggle things she loved most was the bubble baths.

"Assio lacey purple undergarment" she spoke in a whisper not to let anyone hear.

"Assio, white tank and boxer shorts!"

Swooshed came her clothes from the wreckage, she managed to keep it quiet. Malfoy was already in his room, so she hoped he wouldn't hear anything and couldn't hear anything she had just said. But she had noticed a hole in her shorts, "DARN IT, this was the only one that wasn't torn to bits. "

She stomped towards Malfoy's room, knocking on the door.

He appeared seconds later, the door ajar,"What?" he spat.

"Um, Malfoy, can I borrow, a pair of shorts? it's a long story but if you want the whole story is in that room over there, please, I'm not going to just wear my undies am I please Malfoy, The reason I'm asking you this is because I'm not going to disturb another dorm for one." she mumbled quickly blabbering on and ranting nonsense.

"Granger, shut up!" Malfoy shook her. "Wait a moment."

"Okay"

"Here you go, its too small anyway, you can have it"he lied.

"Thanks Malfoy."

" I'm going to check out your room."

" Be my guest"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione settled herself onto the common room couch petting Crookshanks, she was staring at the ceiling bored. Malfoy's door suddenly creaked ajar. Seconds later he appeared at the doorway. 

"Scoot over Granger…"

Hermione scooted and moved to a sitting position.

"What spell did you do to make that room look like that? Must be some monster spell!"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Bloody yeah, I'm obviously mocking you."

"Sheesh I can't believe you, Malfoy, I don't understand why you're nice one moment, then you're a monster the next" 

"I…I "

"Jeez Malfoy, can't you give me a break, its been almost 6 years of teasing, when will it stop Malfoy?"

"Gra.."

"I swear you little ferret, this is not over…"

"Will you shut it Granger, I was going to ask you something…jeez woman, get a grip of yourself" Malfoy intercepted." I was going to ask you why not you bunk in with me? Sleeping on this couch, is not comfortable, trust me, I've been there. The offer's still standing if you want. Tell me when I get back"

"wait…"

By then he was already gone. She pondered hard for this decision , to sleep in with him or not.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe I'm even sharing a bed with you you know that!" "_I feel all tingly inside, he has such a soft chiseled body not too much muscle and not too much skinniness, I can't stop thinking about his nice back and that chest, biceps oh my….oh stop Hermione stop he's Malfoy!"_Hermione said."Thanks, even though you didn't need to."

"Well then believe it, because this bed is small you know that and I'm going to have to spoon you from behind if not we won't have enough space for your fat arse won't we Granger…"_man, this is like a one in a million chance I get with her, she's hot and she's not bad to look at._" retaliated Malfoy.

"ehem, Malfoy, forgot something" asked Hermione pointing towards his bare chest.

"Um, why do you care Granger, like what you see Granger, sexy aren't I ?" Malfoy said coyly."Oh alright I'll put on some clothes."

--

As they settled on the bed, they tried to get to a comfortable position but was not able to.

"oomph" Malfoy said as he fell of the bed.

"Malfoy, as much as I hate it, I think we have to cooperate, this isn't getting us anywhere in this state…" said Hermione laughing.

"Alright Granger, its either I spoon you or you hug me, either way, its comfortable with me…what do you say?" asked Malfoy coyly.

"Shut up,

"but your totally right,. Come on, lets do this…" Hermione finally gave up in quarrelling.

Malfoy entered the bed first, getting under the sheets, he slid in so smoothly, he looked so hot in his cotton tank top and pants. He held out the sheets for Hermione to begin her decent towards him.

Hermione avoided eye contact as much as possible, hoping that the scene previously where they kissed might not come back, it still haunted her how hot and passionate they were, until they were interrupted by a messenger owl. She settled in comfortably, all was quiet.

Malfoy crept his hand up and laid his hand on the curve of her waist.

"Malfoy…what are you doing? Get your hands of my waist,"demanded Hermione.

"Granger, where am I supposed to place my hands, on my ass? Anyway its comfortable like this, and I can tell that you like it."

"I….I…Shut up Malfoy! Get some sleep."

Hermione actually like his hand there, the warmth of it. "_this is unfair to Ron, I feel as if I'm cheating on him._

They laid in bed quietly for a long time, Hermione pondering if this was wrong, everything this week had turned so fast, her sudden change of feelings towards Malfoy. She lusted after him, she knew that, but does it mean she loved him too?

She felt a sudden surge of sadness for everything that had happened to her. If Ron had been head boy they would have been here doing this instead. She was confused and guilt ridden. It was painful to decide.

She started to weep.

She felt Malfoy shift closer to her. His chest pressed against her back, she could feel his hard abs. She lusted after Malfoy.

"Hmm..what's wrong Hermione?" asked Malfoy in her ear.

"What is it to you? ……What?.. Did you just call me by my name?" Hermione stiffled. Shuddering at the closeness of him.

"Hermione come turn around, I'll let you weep in my embrace," Malfoy offered.

He couldn't bear to see her cry. His heart melted at the sight of her vulnerability , so fragile and weak, he wanted to protect her.

She turned even though her mind decided against it. It was wrong . But the moment his hand embraced her as she wept, it felt so right.

"Is this wrong, Malfoy,?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione its not wrong to hug, and its not wrong to cry," Malfoy answered softly.

"But this feels so right, here with you,"

Malfoy was taken aback by her words, she had felt it too.

"Malfoy? What happened when that kiss happened?" asked Hermione.

"I…I don't know, but Hermione, I Just wanted to say that I like you…no…that's not right.." Malfoy stuttered.

"Malfoy, shut up and hug me,I feel terrible when you say that." Hermione said.

Malfoy tightened her grip around her. It did feel right, to be with her, just her touch excited him.

Hermione breathed in his musk the scent of him made her stomach flip, she ached for his kiss one more time,she noted how good he smelled, his aftershave and of spicy soap. He smelled yummy.

"Granger?"

"Hmm..?"

"_How can I say that I feel right with her, I need her, when all of them know we're enemies?"he thought. "Nothing."_

"Malfoy, sometimes, I just hate you."

"Me too, me too…"

_--_

"Granger? Want to know why I was mean to you? "

"If it's bad I don't want to hear it."

"Granger, when you first came I thought you were the biggest pain in the ass I have ever seen. All snobbish and all knowing…."

"I was an uptight bitch right?" she interrupted turning to face him. His hands still wrapped around her waist.

"You were, then, I kept teasing you calling you names, and stuff. That was my reputation, set already in here, so I kept going. Doing what people portray me to be. I know you might not believe me, but you were the first girl to ever talk back and scolded me. I fell in love with you then. But I couldn't say so, your friends were all hateful towards me too so that's why I kept teasing you Granger, if they knew I stopped teasing you, you would hate me more for liking you, what not with all the miserable days and years I've made you feel here."

"I wouldn't hate you if you'd had told me."

"But that's it, we couldn't see eye to eye, we never did. Remember that time where you punched me in the face? You were the only one who'd ever hit me, it hurt Granger, it hurt that it brought me back, realizing that you were the only one brave enough to stand up to me. I envied weasel and potter for always being so close to you."

"I didn't know…" Hermione heart had fluttered, touched by his words knowing the truth in his words.


End file.
